


Love live ship stories.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Carnival, F/F, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, Romance, Swimming, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Shipping different characters from love live and love live sunshine with each other or reader.





	1. Maki x male reader.

Today muse was having their usual practice session, but for the last couple of days maki-chan seemed to be distracted by something. She was constantly having to be corrected by umi and nozomi. "maki you've gotta speed it up". "Maki your off", the girls scolded.

 

Afterwards maki went and sat in a corner to herself with a sad face. Seeing something was clearly wrong with her, Nico went to check on her friend. "What's wrong", Nico asked. "it's nothing...I'm fine". "Well you seem distracted, it's not like you", Nico commented. "I...I said I'm fine", maki whined. Nico then shook her head knowing there was know point in arguing with the stubborn tsundere, and left her alone. 

 

Soon practice was over and the girls started to head home; maki however was heading in a different direction than normal. It had been like this for the last couple of days, and by this point the other girls were starting to notice. "That's not the way to maki-chan's house; why has she been going that way", honoka wondered. 

 

"Well she has been acting strange lately", Eli commented. "Hmmm, then I say we follow her and see what's going on", honoka smiled deviously. "No we can't do that, it would be a complete invasion of privacy", Eli scolded. "oh Eli lighten up, we've followed the others home before", nozomi laughed. "Yeah...I'm worried", Nico added. Eli then just sighed and went with it.

 

The eight girls then followed behind maki far enough to where she wouldn't see them. Maki wasn't making it easy though, as she was constantly checking her surroundings and walking at a fast pace. Eventually she even took an alleyway that led to her destination. To the other girls surprise her stop was outside of a rather small cafe that had recently opened.

 

"Hmmm, why is she acting so weird about a coffee place", honoka wondered. "I doubt it has anything to do with coffee", nozomi whispered. The girls then watched in confusion as maki took a deep breath and made sure her hair and makeup looked good before going into the cafe. "Okay something's definitely going on here", Eli said surprised by maki's girly actions. 

 

"I agree...let's get in closer", nozomi said with a concerned look on her face. The eight idols then got as close to the cafe as they could without maki seeing them. They then watched as maki was greeted by an extremely handsome boy that put all others to shame. That boy was you, (not sunshine you) you had beautiful blonde hair, were pretty tall, neatly dressed, and had a pretty white smile that was to die for. 

 

The girls watched in shock as maki's usually cold personality lit up upon seeing you. "Wow...he's a hunk", honoka gasped. "Meh...he's no eli-chi", nozomi giggled making Eli blush. You then sat maki at a table and took her order; which was a single cup of coffee (as always). As you went to fix her beverage; the tsundere watched you with a lustful gaze in her eyes. 

 

In her fantasy's you were riding a gorgeous white steed through a field of flowers. You rode the animal next to her and extended your hand with that beautiful smile on your face. She then grabbed ahold as you pulled her atop the stallion and rode away with her. She was truly lovestruck by you. 

 

As you placed her order before her she instantly snapped back to reality and gave you a squeky "thank you". "Wow...did you just see her face", honoka gasped. "Looks like someone's in love nya!!", Rin cheered. "Why doesn't she just talk to the dork then", Nico shrugged angrily. "Awww you know tsunderes...they always have a hard time expressing their true feelings", nozomi smiled. 

 

Maki then finished her beverage, left you a rather large tip, and headed out just as she had been doing everyday. However once you went to bus her table and saw the large tip she had left for you...you just couldn't accept it. At that moment (y/n) grabbed the tip and stopped the beautiful tsundere outside of the cafe. 

 

"Umm, excuse me Ms...you've been very generous with your tipping lately". "B...but I just can't accept this...it's to much", you said trying to give the money back to her. A huge wave of nervousness then washed over maki; she definitely was caught off guard by you. "Bu...but...I gotta go", she said running away form you as fast as she could. 

 

The other girls were pretty disappointed to see how that ended. "Awww, she can't even hold herself together in front of him", kotori teared up. "Yes, she needs our help with this", nozomi thought. "But won't she be angry with us if she finds out we followed her", hanayo squeaked. "She'll get over it... especially if we land her that prince charming", nozomi giggled. 

 

The next day maki was falling behind the others again; but this time instead of scolding her nozomi called a time out and sat next to her friend. "What's been the problem lately", the fortune teller said placing a hand on the tsunderes shoulder. "Nothing, just a bit tired...I guess", maki said looking away from her friend. "So there's nothing you want to get off your chest". "Yeah... anything boy related", honoka chimed in. 

 

Upon hearing this maki froze. She knew the only reason honoka mentioned a boy had to be because she knew something. "Why else would she ask a question like that", she thought to herself. "Wait...where you guys following me", maki blushed. "No...we", but before nozomi could finish her statement Nico interrupted. "Sure did...now what's the deal with you and pretty boy", Nico asked jealousy. At that moment maki jumped to her feet in anger. "What the hell were you guys following me for", she yelled. "Oh don't look so shocked; we follow each other all the time", honoka shrugged. 

 

At this point maki was fuming; it was taking everything in her not to maul honoka. In her rage filled daze she felt a soft hand grab her shoulder. "Just calm down... we're only trying to help", umi spoke softly. Maki then dropped to her knees in embarrassment "why me!!!", She cried. 

"It's alright... having crushes is completely normal", eli-chi comforted. Knowing they weren't going to leave her alone; maki just decided to spill the beans. "Okay, it all started about two weeks ago". "I was walking home when I saw a flyer for this cute knew cafe; so I decided to go check it out", maki sighed. "When I went to the place I met...him". "The most handsome boy I had ever seen". "He was so sweet and polite; he was everything I was looking for in a boy...but".

 

"But what", honoka asked as maki went silent. "I'm scared...I'm scared to talk to him; I've been going everyday but I just don't know how to make conversation with him", maki blushed. "I don't even know his name yet". Hearing this story made the girls feel sorry for their friend; they definitely wanted to help. "Wow...that's so sad", honoka cried. "Yes...but I think we can help you confess to him", nozomi encouraged. "How...are you gonna do that", maki asked nervously. 

 

Just then Nico put her arm around maki. "We could role-play", she winked. "Not a bad idea", nozomi laughed. "Okay good, I'll be prince rtard and you can be yourself maki". "Nico I don't think I could see you as a guy", maki sighed. "Nonsense, just give it a try", nozomi giggled. "Fine!!!". 

 

Maki then let out a loud sigh and gave it a whirl. "Hi there my name's maki and i...I... can't", maki squeaked. "Oh come on you can do it nya!?", Rin cheered. "Yeah babe...I could never say no to you", Nico said giving a best attempt at her guy voice. All the role-playing and cheering was getting to maki though. "Look... would you idiots just leave me alone", maki said as she stomped away violently. 

 

"Why does she always have to be so difficult", Eli sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to her", nozomi said as she followed after the tsundere. As she walked back into the school she didn't see maki anywhere; but after she gave it a little thought she had an idea of where red would be. She then walked to the music room where maki went when she wanted to be alone. 

 

As she entered maki was sitting at the piano stewing. "You know if you don't let him know before it's to late, you'll always regret it", nozomi said sternly. "I know...but I'm scared". "What if he says no...I can't handle rejection", maki teared up. Nozomi then approached maki and hugged her. "Maki nishikino you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen". "Your smart, you can play the piano, you can sing like an angel...if he rejects you he's an idiot!!". Maki just sobbed into her friends school uniform. "Look tomorrow when you go to that cafe I want you to look him in the eye and tell him how you feel...got it", nozomi said with a serious look. Maki then wiped her eyes and gave the fortune teller a single thumbs up.

 

The next day maki with the rest of muse not far behind her, marched to the cafe with a fresh confidence in herself. "That is...until she made it to the door. As she looked in she saw you wiping already clean tables, so she could tell you weren't busy. However she was extremely nervous to see you face to face again after what happened the last time. As maki began to turn back though; she saw nozomi gearing up for her washi-washi technique instantly making her run into the cafe. 

When she did you instantly saw her; that shy blushy face always made your day. "Hey there...the usual", you asked. "Uhh, yeah I guess...are you busy", she asked nervously. "Not at the moment", you replied. "Well...I...I was wondering if we could... talk", she said feeling like she was going to pass out. "Of course... we're dead right now so great timing", (y/n) smiled. 

 

You then sat at a table with her and poured both of you a hot cup of joe. "So...what did you wanna talk about", she asked. "Well first of all I'm maki...maki nishikino", she gulped. "Oh how rude of me; I should have told you my name a long time ago... it's (y/n)", you said extending a hand. "(Y/n)...your name was the most beautiful she had ever heard; she was awestruck by it. 

 

"Well (y/n), I don't know how to tell you this but...but...I really...". "Ugh I can't freaking do this!!", She yelled as she stood up to walk out of the cafe. "Hey it's okay...tell me what's on your mind", you said trying to calm her down. Secretly you had liked her for a while too; everyday that she came in and you got to see that Scarlett hair gave you goosebumps. Unfortunately you didn't know how to talk to her either. 

 

On her end, seeing your comforting face made it easier to spill the beans. "Okay (y/n)...I like you...a lot", she said looking away from you. "I've been coming here everyday; just to see...you", she whispered softly. This sent a chill down your spine; the girl you liked actually liked you back. "Wha...are you serious", you coughed. "Yes, is that okay", she said shaking from head to toe. "Of course...truth be told I feel the same", you smiled. "Wow...really!!". "Yeah, as a matter of fact I'd noticed you the first time you came In here; I just didn't know how to talk to you", (y/n) laughed. 

 

Maki was in shock by your words, she figured you were going to reject her. She had definitely ran out of things to say at this point. After a long pause she finally blurted out. "Okay...so what do we do about these feeling's", she said twirling her beautiful red hair. "Hmmm, I get paid tomorrow; I could take you somewhere...if you wanted too", you said getting pretty nervous yourself. 

 

"Oh my God, he just offered to take me out on a date", maki said now internally screaming. "Sure that would be great...what did you have in mind", she said feeling like she was going to pass out. "I'm pretty good at ice skating; have you ever been...it's pretty fun", you suggested. "I've never been...but that sounds good", maki smiled even though she didn't know the first thing about skating. 

 

"Okay cool...how about we meet up here tomorrow evening", you suggested. "Sounds good...see you then", she said as she left you a dollar for the coffee and walked out. As maki exited the cafe she wanted to scream; she actually has a date with you. "So...how did it go", nozomi asked. "He likes me too; and he wants to take me ice skating tomorrow", maki cheered. "Oh maki that's wonderful, I told you he wouldn't be able to say no", nozomi said wrapping her friend in another hug. 

 

That night the rest of muse helped maki plan and pick out what she was going to wear for her big date. Meanwhile your mother gave you some advice and helped you prepare as well. The next day maki excitedly made her way to the cafe fawning over images of you in her head. You of course had already beaten her there by ten minutes. 

 

When she arrived she saw you in a nice button up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. When you saw her your mouth nearly dropped. She was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt that just happened to be your favorite color, a nice black skirt with leggings, and the most adorable look on her face. "Hey you ready to go", you asked. "of course...you lead the way", she giggled. "Uhh, I hope you don't mind, I got you a little something", you said handing her a box of chocolates. "Aww thanks... they look great", she smiled. 

 

As you two began walking to your destination you shared the chocolates and made the usual small talk. What's your favorite food, color, movie, music, stuff like that. When you guys made it to the rink you were glad to see that not many people were there. "So you've never been ice skating before", you asked. "No...papa dosen't let me do dangerous things like that", she giggled. "Well I could show you how... it's easy". 

 

The two of you then purchased your skates, but maki didn't know how to put them on; so you showed her step by step. "soooo your going to help me out there right", maki asked nervously. "Yeah, you can hold onto me until you find your footing", you said giving the thumbs up. This made the poor tsundere go tomato color. 

 

When you began you could feel how nervous she was in the ice; as she clung to you. "heh, I'm not going to let you fall maki". "Please don't", the tsundere laughed. The two of you were actually having a great time skating back and forth together (even though you were doing most of the work). Maki was a bit scared having never done this before; but having you there was enough to keep her smiling. 

 

After about another good hour of skating around to romantic music; the two of you sat down and took a break. "Having fun", you asked. "A blast...I can't believe how good you are at this (y/n)". "Yeah my mom takes me all the time...I'm no expert though", you giggled. 

 

After you guys shared a pack of nachos and talked a bit longer it was time to call it a night. So you walked your date to the station and prepared to bid her adiue; but before you did it was time for the awkward part. "So...did you have a good time", you asked. "Yes, in fact I'd really like to see you again...I mean if that's okay with you", she blushed. "Heck yeah...it would be an honor", you bowed playfully. 

The last train then pulled in and maki slowly walked onto it as you waved her goodbye. Maki didn't want things to end like that though.So before the doors closed she ran back to you and pulled you into a rather long goodnight kiss. "See you soon", the happy rich girl laughed leaving you feeling ten feet tall. 

 

The two of you then went on to have an epic relationship. 

 

The end. 

Next: nozomi x eli.


	2. Eli x Nozomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli goes on a bad date, and nozomi wants to take her on a better one.

Today had been a horrible day for our dear eli-chi. She thought she would give dating a try ; but after tonight she's considering being single forever. Our Russian beauty had decided to let a seemingly nice boy from her neighborhood take her out, a mistake she won't make again. 

 

So once she got home as promised, our girl face timed nozomi to tell her all about it. Nozomi whom was worried picked up on the first ring. "Hey are you alright, he didn't try anything did he", she asked. "No he didn't...but". "But what...I want details", nozomi demanded. Eli's head then dropped and tears filled her crystal blue eyes. 

 

"Nozomi...it was horrible", Eli cried into her smart phone. "What'd that bastard do; did he hurt you". "No...he was a jerk", Eli sobbed. "Wha...I want details". Eli then took a deep breath, dried her eyes, and let it out. 

 

"Well to start all the jerk talked about was how cool his YouTube channel was, and how he was getting lots of subs", Eli said mockingly. "And evertime I tried to say anything he cut me off". "He even laughed when I told him I use to do ballet", Eli said sucking in some mucus. "Tha...that jerk, I'll kill him", nozomi cried slamming her hands onto her desk.

 

"Oh that's not all; after dinner he said he wasn't paying my part because I didn't eat enough". "And when he dropped me off, he said I was weird and that he was no longer interested!!", Eli sobbed. After hearing what her closest and most beloved friend had been through; nozomi even began to shed tears. 

 

"Eli-chi I'm so...so sorry", nozomi cried. "It's okay nozomi; it's not like you did anything", Eli laughed. "No you deserve so much better than that...you deserve to be treated like a queen", she cried. "Thanks nozomi...that means a lot", Eli sniffiled. "Eli if that would've been me; I would've taken you to the nicest restaurant in town; and let you order whatever you wanted". "And I would've paid for it no matter how little you ate", nozomi bellowed. 

 

The two girls then stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever; until Eli broke the silence. "Wow...your so sweet, maybe I should let you take me out next time", Eli joked. "I just think you deserve to be treated better than that", nozomi spoke softly. "Thanks...YAWWWWWN, I think I'm gonna go take a bath and lie down". "Okay...keep your chin up; your amazing", nozomi said before ending the call. 

 

After she hung the phone up, something Eli said kept ringing in her ears. "Maybe I should let you take me out next time". As she remembered her friends words a lightbulb went off in her head. "Why don't I take eli-chi out on a date; one that'll show her just how amazing she really is", nozomi gasped. The fortune teller then paced her room back and forth raking her brain for some good date ideas. 

 

Finally after some time had passed; it hit her. "Ooooh, there's a big festival going on this week...I could take her to that", nozomi cheered. She then imagined all of the fun things they could do together. Like ride the rides, eat good carnival food, and she could even win her eli-chi a prize. The idea was perfect, she could show her close friend a good time; and she could make her forget about that loser. 

 

So our best girl stayed up that whole night planning the perfect evening for her and Eli. She even took out the time to put some hexes on that jerky YouTuber. 

 

The next day when nozomi arrived at school; Eli could see the bags under her eyes and was a bit worried. "Ummm nozomi...are you feeling alright", her friend asked. "I'm feeling wonderful; thanks for asking". "Well you look tired", Eli said with a worried expression on her face. "Never mind that... eli-chi, I want to take you out on a date tonight", nozomi asked proudly. 

 

Upon hearing this Eli's face then turned as red as maki's hair. "Wha...a date!!", Eli gasped. "Yes, I'd like to show you what a real date's like", nozomi smiled. For a while Eli didn't know how to take this; but she eventually broke the silence. "Nozomi what you doing is sweet but...I'm not really ready for another date yet", Eli said as she patted her friend on the head. "Eli you deserve to be treated like a princess; and I'm going to show you what that's like", nozomi insisted. 

 

Eli then thought about it for a second and shrugged. "I guess...but only because it's with you". "GREAT!!!" "I'm going to show you the time of your life", nozomi clapped. "Well if you don't mind me asking, where will we be going". "To the big festival that's going on; and I'm paying for everything", nozomi cheered. 

 

Eli then looked at the hopeful look on her friends face and just couldn't say no. "Hmmm, it does sound kinda fun". "That's the spirit!!", nozomi yelled. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight". 

 

So even though she wasn't to enthused about going, that night when she got home she dug out some more nice clothes to wear. She then went outside and waited for her bestie to arrive. Meanwhile as nozomi was walking to her princess's house, she couldn't escape the fact that's she wanted to share her true feelings with Eli. She didn't want some jerk to hurt her again no...she wanted to be with Eli. 

 

When Nozomi arrived she approached her beautiful lady and extended a hand. "Ready for your big night malady". "yeah, let's go", Eli giggled taking her friends hand. As the two began walking to the festival; nozomi was pleased that Eli seemed to be in a better mood than previously. 

 

She was smiling, never stopped holding hands, and seemed way more comfortable around nozomi. "Maybe this could be the night we become more than friends", nozomi thought to herself. 

 

As they neared the festival they could smell the fresh air, and many foods that were being cooked. They could also see the many beautiful decorations and banners that were displayed everywhere. But as they neared the entrance; a surprise was waiting for them. A figure dressed in black from head to toe jumped out at them and had a simple demand. 

 

"Empty your wallets nya!!", the figure yelled. Nozomi then stepped in front of Eli. "Don't worry eli-chi; I'll handle this". Eli then examined the mugger before letting out a loud sigh. "Go home Rin", Eli said as she ripped the ski mask from rins face. "Whoops you found me nya", Rin purred. "Awww, Rin it would've worked if you could've held back the nya", nozomi sighed. 

 

"Really...you were going to pull the fake mugger trick with me", Eli laughed. "I thought it would've been a good way to impress you...if only the actor had been a bit better", nozomi shrugged. The two then walked up to the ticket booth where a worker greeted them with an annoyed look. "How may I help you", he sighed. "We'll take two books of tickets", nozomi asked. 

 

Eli then attempted to go into her purse to retrieve some cash; but nozomi quickly stopped her. "Unh unh unh, I told you...I'm paying for everything", nozomi said. "Nozomi you really don't have to do that", Eli said in a small tone. "Nonsense...I told you this is all my treat". Eli then just sighed and went with it. "Whatever you say babe", Eli quipped. 

 

As the two walked in they were taken by all of the great sights and aromas that were in the air. Game booths, tantalizing smells, and fun carnival rides filled the usually empty lot they were in. "Soooo what do you wanna do first", nozomi smiled. "Hmmm, wanna win me a prize", Eli said looking over at the dart game. "I'd be happy too". 

 

So nozomi walked over to the Carney and slapped a ticket down on the desk. "Okay...you get three tries and have to pop at least one", he sighed as he handed her three darts. "Which one would you like hun", nozomi teased. Eli then scanned around and saw the most kawaii blue teddy bear ever. "The blue one", she smiled. "Ahhh, so the one that matches your eyes then". 

 

Nozomi then grabbed a dart, took a deep breath and threw. She really wanted to win Eli that bear; so badly that she would've used all her tickets doing it. Fortunately that was not the case; nozomi's aim had been spot on and she popped one of the balloons. "Nice shot ..here's your prize", the Carney said handing Eli the stuffed blue bear. 

 

"Wow harasho, you don't disappoint do you", Eli said hugging her new friend. "I told you... this'll be a night you won't forget", nozomi smiled. "Wanna go ride some rides now", she added. "Yeah sure, what do you wanna ride first", Eli said scanning all of the rides. "Ooooh, how about the ghost mine", nozomi said pointing to a scary looking ride that was decorated with ghost and demons. 

 

"You know I don't like scary stuff", Eli quivered. "Oh don't worry I'll be right there to hold onto you". As they approached the ride Eli knew this was nozomi's way to have Eli cling to the fortune teller out of fear. She didn't mind though; she was actually having fun. So they went and stood in the medium sized line waiting to get on the ride. 

 

Soon they we're greeted by a scary looking mine cart that would take them through the ride. "After you my princess". "Nozomi I'm not really in the mood to be scared", Eli shook. "it...will...be ..fun", nozomi giggled. 

 

As they got into the cart Eli looked at the tunnel ahead of them with fear in her eyes. It was filled with smoke and fake cobwebs, animatronic skeletons reaching out for them...you know scary stuff. "Geez what did I get myself into", Eli said tightly closing her eyes. "I'm right here if you need someone to hold onto", nozomi teased. 

 

As the ride began ghouls and robotic monsters popped out at the girls left and right. Eli knew she couldn't handle it; so she kept her eyes glued shut and clinged to her pervy friend praying for the ride to be over. After about three more minutes of hearing all sorts of creepy noises; the ride finally came to a stop. "Scary enough for you eli-chi?". "Screw you!!!". "Heh,heh, heh...okay I'll let you pick the next one", nozomi laughed. 

 

"Hmm, how about something simple like the ferris wheel then", Eli suggested. "Sounds good".

 

So the girls made their way to the beautifully lit ferris wheel. "Ooh, this is going to be romantic", nozomi said rubbing her hands together. "Two please", Eli told the ticket guy. "I think I'm going to enjoy this ride a lot more", Eli commented as they took their seats. 

 

As the ride started it took them so high that they could see it all; the entire festival was in their view. "So... having more fun with me than you were with that jerk", nozomi asked. "You know I am", Eli said leaning her head onto her close friend. 

 

Everything that high in the air looked magical; the moon was shining brightly, the stars glittered the night sky, and Eli's pretty blue eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. "You know you really are beautiful eli-chi", nozomi said getting lost in her friend. "Yo...you really think so". "Yes...yes I do", nozomi said getting closer to her dream gf. 

 

As Eli stared back she found that nozomi's comforting face was also pretty easy to get lost in. "Eli...can I tell you something", nozomi asked. "yes... anything", Eli replied. But before nozomi could confess the ride stopped and a Carney came to let them out of the cart they were in. 

 

"Okay rides over", the guy said. Nozomi then looked at him with fire in her eyes and threw more tickets at him. "We're going again!!". So the startled Carney then walked away and restarted the ride for the fiery shrine maiden. "So...you were saying", Eli laughed as the ride started again. 

 

"Eli-chi...I don't want you to date some loser again... because... because". But before nozomi could finish her statement Eli put her index finger on the girls plump lips. "Just stop...I already feel the same way", Eli smiled as she removed her finger and planted a soft kiss on nozomi's lips. This shocked nozomi to her core; she didn't think Eli would give her this reaction. 

 

As the long awaited kiss happened awesome fireworks began to explode into the night sky. The tnt scattered all sorts of colors and symbols above them. After the kiss broke nozomi looked at Eli with tears in her eyes. "Eli...I'm so happy". "Me too...let's be together forever", Eli said also showing a wet face. 

 

After the ride ended the new couple decided to go try some of the famous foods the carnival was known for. While they were doing that; Eli had a question for the fortune teller. "Hey nozomi...my date got in a pretty bad accident; you wouldn't know anything about that would you", Eli asked. The happy teen then busted out laughing and clinged to her new gf. "I guess that's what he gets!!!". 

 

The end.


	3. Mari x male reader x yandere riko.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dating mari for years; but one day someone new confesses to you, with plans to ruin your gf's life.

Your name is (y/n), your seventeen years old and for about two years now you've been dating the girl of your dreams "Mari ohara". You've been through a lot with her. You've kept your relationship going even when she was a country away, you've helped her and the rest of aquars try to keep their school from closing. She's also the girl who helped bring you out of your she'll and show you what its like to have a good time. 

 

You two were inseparable; and today like all others you were waiting for your love outside of school so you could walk home together. As you waited you were eventually greeted by a different face than that of your gf. "Hey (y/n), how's it going", riko greeted. "Oh hey riko; just waiting for mari", you replied with a yawn. "Oh I'm sorry, but you just missed her". "Her and kanan already left", riko smiled. "They did". "Yep... actually I'm the last one here", riko said scratching her head. 

 

"Hmmm, well that sucks...guess I'll head home then", you shrugged. You then began to walk away before riko grabbed your arm to stop you. "Umm, I don't really have anyone to walk with me". "Do you think you could accompany me", riko smiled nervously. You then thought for a second. "I'm good friends with all of aquars...so I don't see where it's that big a deal".

"Sure let's go!", you said as you and riko began walking. At first everything was good; but as you walked on riko began to ask some pretty personal questions. "Soooo how are you and Mari doing". "Really good actually...she's my shiny Ray of sunshine", you smiled. "Hmmm, so you guys aren't going to be breaking up anytime soon", she asked. "Uhh no...I think she may be the one", you said a bit weirded out by her question. "Oh well that's...nice", riko said with a weird look on her face. "She's really lucky to have you". 

 

You didn't talk much after that; leaving a pretty awkward feel in the air. Finally though, you had arrived at your friends house. "Here's your stop", you said playfully. Riko then just stared at the ground silently for a moment. She then pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to you. "I think you could do a lot better than Mari...if you know what I mean", riko winked before running into her house. 

 

You then stood there in shock not knowing what to say; so you just opened the letter and began to read. "Dear (y/n), I have liked you ever since I first layed eyes on you". "You are the sweetest and most caring boy I've ever met; I see myself holding onto you every night in my dreams". "I've prayed for the day you would leave Mari so I could have you". "Your all I want (y/n); so please accept my letter of confession and walk with me forever...your love forevermore...riko". "PS, you could do a lot better than her". 

 

Once you were finished with this letter, you were left in utter shock. "Riko actually likes me". "But she knows I'm with Mari...why would she do this", you wondered. "Maris supposed to be her friend isn't she", you thought to yourself. 

 

As you continued to walk home holding the letter in your hand; you didn't know what to do about it. Should you just crumble it up and keep it between you and riko; or should you let Mari see it. "Would she be angry if I kept this from her; or would she get extremely angry with riko". All these things weighed on your mind as you walked home; and when you finally arrived there your happy shiny waifu was waiting for you.

 

"HEY BOYFRIEND!!!", she yelled as she ran up and gave you a peck on the cheek. "Sorry I ditched you but kanan wasn't feeling well; so I walked her home". "It's fine". You said seeming a bit distracted. "Is something wrong", she asked. "No...it's nothing". She then looked at the note in your hand, and gave you a sympathetic smile. "Aww, did you get a bad report card", she asked as she swiped rikos letter from you. 

 

"Uhh, maybe you shouldn't". But you didn't see the point in finishing your statement; cause once Mari wanted to do something...that was that. As you watched her read the confession letter, her eyes grew two sizes bigger. She then lowered the letter from her face and looked at you. "When did she give you this", your love asked. "She asked me to walk her home, and that's when", you replied. "I hope your not mad at me". 

 

Mari then giggled a little. Mad at you; you did nothing wrong silly". "She's the one that needs talking to, I mean I'll walk with you forever...bleh", Mari said sticking her tongue out.  
"And you can do better than her...who does she think she is". "Hey look it's no big deal; I don't want aquars or guilty kiss to break up over this", you said trying to calm your gf down. "Oh don't worry...I just wanna talk to her", Mari said giving you a shiny smile. "Just promise me that you won't do anything crazy". "Okay...I think two handfuls of her hair will be enough", Mari said clenching her fist. 

 

"MARI!!!". "Don't worry...it's joke", she laughed. So after Mari left your house, she decided to pay the saraguchi residence a visit. She went up to the door of the house and began to knock. At this point it was late evening; so when riko answered the door she was in her pajamas. 

 

Riko was a bit surprised; but she knew why Mari was standing before her. So she decided to try and play dumb to help her case. "Hey Mari...how's it going", she said putting up a small front. "Hey, do you have time to talk", Mari asked. Rikos face then went white and she nervously replied "sure come on in". Whenever they entered, riko walked them into the living room and sat her guest down. "Soooo what do you wanna talk about", riko asked. 

 

Mari then pulled out the note "it's not that big of a deal but...". But before Mari could finish riko jumped to her feet in fake excitement. "Oh you've gotta try these drinks my mom got from town the other day...their awesome", riko said as she ran into the kitchen. Minutes later she ream merged and placed a cup of this "awesome" drink in Maris hand. "I'm telling you...there really good", riko smiled. Mari then took a sip of the beverage before she began talking again. "(Y/n) gave me this note he got from you earlier; and it says some pretty... interesting stuff", Mari said opening up the crumbled up piece of paper.

 

As she did though, a wave of drowsiness over took her. Mari then dropped the letter as she grabbed at her head. "Wha...what's going on". "Feeling sleepy...it's okay I'm sure our talk can wait till later", riko giggled manaicly. "Wha...what did you do to me", Mari said slowly fading into unconsciousness. "Just a couple of sleeping pills in your drink". "Actually I'm lying...it was more like half a bottle", she laughed as she watched Mari fall asleep. 

 

The next day when you got to school you were greeted by a distressed kanan. "Hey kanan, what's up". "What's up...you mean you don't know what's going on". "Uhh no". "Mari didn't come home last night; her parents and I are really worried", kanan shivered. "WHAT!!!". "Yeah have you seen her". "No I haven't", you worried. "Well do you have any idea of where she might be", she asked. "No...she hung at my place for a little while and then went home". "Did she say where she was going", kanan said with tears in her eyes. "No...I assumed she was going home".

 

"Well I'm worried (y/n) she's never done this before; it's not like her", kanan cried. "Hey look, everythings going to be okay...how about after school we go look for her", you asked with tears in your own eyes. Kanan then wiped her moist eyes. "Okay sounds good...but I'm gonna ask some of the other students if they've seen anything", kanan said with a reassured look on her face. 

 

As she left you felt a light tap on your shoulder. "Hey (y/n) wanna eat with me; I packed two lunches", riko said sticking her tongue out. "Uhh sure...why not", you sighed. The two of you then went and sat under a cherry blossom tree. As you opened up your meal, you were surprised to see that it actually looked pretty good. "Wow...this looks great, did you make this riko". "Yep sure did...I'm an okay cook", she winked. 

 

"Soooo Mari didn't come home last night...have you seen her". Internally riko wanted to laugh; but she knew she had to keep up the front. "What that's terrible". "Yeah I'm going to help kanan look for her after school...I'm really worried", you sighed. "Well I'm here for you", riko said placing her hand on top of yours. 

 

Over the next couple of days that's how it went. Everyday at school riko glued herself to you and made you lunches. Your evenings were spent looking for your love, and at night riko called and kept you up pretty late wanting to talk. Things went on this way for about four days, then one day...

 

"So (y/n), have you had fun with me the last couple of days", riko asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Yeah...and I appreciate you keeping me fed", you laughed. Riko then looked at the ground before looking back up at you with a completely flushed face. "Hey (y/n), do you remember the note I gave you", riko asked. "Yeah", you replied. "Well you know...the offers still on the table". "It always will be", riko blushed before grabbing onto both of your hands. 

 

Riko was pretty cute, but when you thought about your shiny Ray of sunshine you just couldn't give up. "Riko your really sweet; but I...I...I just can't, I love Mari", you said patting her on the head. "But she's gone", riko said with a tear in her eye. "She'll turn up, probably any day now", you defended. Rikos face then twisted into an evil look. "yeah right, daddy probably didn't buy her the right color car so she skipped town to get attention". "Why would you say something like that...she's supposed to be your friend", you said raising your voice. "I never considered that brat a friend...I hope she never comes back", riko said jumping up and stomping away. 

 

You were shocked by the way she had just acted; she was supposed to be this sweet polite girl wasn't she? You had enough to worry about at this point though. The search was getting desperate; so much so that Maris parents had hired private detectives to find there baby girl. So that evening you kanan, and dai went looking but turned up nothing. 

 

The next day you were pretty depressed about the whole thing; but you still had to come to school. About lunch time you went to sit alone; but about a minute in you were greeted by riko. "Hey". "Hey", you replied. Look about yesterday...I'm really sorry and I didn't really mean anything that i said", riko smiled. "I guess I just... didn't know how to take rejection". "It's okay", you spoke softly. "Well...I made you a lunch if you wanna eat with me", riko said nervously. "Sure why not", you said motioning for her to take a seat. 

 

You two then began to eat when another member of aquars joined in. "Hey guys what's up", chika said skipping up to you. "Hey what's up", you waved. Riko however didn't look so happy to see her friend. "There something you need chika", riko asked. "Yeah, can I eat with you guys", she said holding up a lunch. "Sure", you answered while riko just rolled her eyes. 

 

In the middle of your meal; chika looked up from her food with a seductive smile on her face. "Soooo riko-chan, I heard a lot of thumping and banging coming from your room last night...did you have a boy over or something". You then looked at riko with a suspicious look. "Yeah what were you doing", you said letting out a fake giggle. "I was just... playing with the dog", she chuckled nervously. "Hmmm, well I have to go to the bathroom", you said running away from the girls. When they were out of view you stopped and began to think about things.

"Okay, so I know without a doubt that rikos been acting weird lately". "But could she have...no, she wouldn't do that to Mari". "Would she?", you thought to yourself. You then thought about everything that had been going on. "First riko gives me that letter; then I show it to Mari whom was gonna question her about it...and now she's gone". "and everytime someone mentiones Mari around her she makes weird faces and says mean stuff". "and now chika said she heard loud noises coming from her room...I might have to pay her a visit tonight. You prayed that you might be wrong though. 

 

So you went the rest of the school day without seeing her; and that evening you decided to pay riko an uninvited visit. As you walked up to the door you still hoped that you were wrong about this hunch. "Knock, knock, knock". Seconds later the girl of the hour answered the door. "Oh hey (y/n), wha...what are you doing here", riko said with a shocked look on her face. "Just came for a visit...that okay", you smiled. 

 

At first she stood speechless, but after a moment she put up a smile. "Sure...come on in", she said inviting you nervously. As you walked in she walked you into the living room where both of you sat down on her couch. "Soooo any particular reason for your visit", she asked. "Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood and figured I would stop by". "That's fine... actually im really happy that we've been hanging out together so much". "I feel like we really have a connection together", riko smiled. 

 

"I agree...your a really great person", you smiled looking her straight in the eye. She seemed to become lost in their beautiful color; so much so that she couldn't resist making a move on you. So she began to move in for a kiss but before she could lock lips, you blurted out. "Man it was so hot out...got anything to drink". She then opened her love filled eyes. "Oh yeah... I'll fix you something", she said with a lovestruck face as she walked into the kitchen. 

 

As soon as she got out of view; you jumped to your feet and got to her room as stealthily as you could. You then slowly opened her door and walked in. At first it seemed like a typical girls room, stuffed animals, pink stuff, and posters, but as you began searching a noise caught your ear. A small thumping noise began eminating from the girls closet that made you jump. "Whoa...who's there". But there was no answer; instead just more thumping. So you slowly neared her closet with a bit of hesitation in your steps.

It seemed like you stood there frozen for forever; but eventually you snacthed the door open to reveal something horrible. The love of your life Mari ohara was strung up by her hands just hanging there in rikos closet barely conscious. "Mari...Mari...oh my God", you said in shock to see the condition of your love. She was wearing only her bra and panties, and it looked like she hadn't ate in days. Also her beautiful body was covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. 

 

You couldn't believe it...riko did have Mari; and your hunch saved her life. "Listen baby, I'm gonna get you outta here just stay...". But before you could finish your statement; your stalker walked through the door. "You weren't supposed to see this...you weren't", riko cried. You then looked on at the girl with utter disgust as tears streamed down her face. "Why riko...she was your friend", you said getting emotional yourself. "Because I wanted you...your all I ever wanted!!". "I don't want to see you with anyone else but me!!", she yelled throwing a tantrum. 

 

You then just shook your head before grabbing a pair of scissors off of riko's dresser. "Sorry, but I'll never love you...it's over", you said as you walked to free Mari. Upon hearing your rejection riko slowly began to pull a knife from her pajamas. "No...no... it'll never be over...I won't let it", riko yelled before charging at you with the weapon. You then quickly stepped out of the way; sending her blade into the wall. "Dammit no... no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!!!", she yelled unable to pull the weapon from the wall. 

 

You then yanked it out in one pull and walked over to your true love to free her with it. "As I said riko...it's over", you said before cutting the injured Mari down and cradling her in your arms. The two of you then attempted to walk out of the room before being confronted by riko again...but this time. "I said no one's leaving", riko cried now brandishing a bat. "Come on riko...it's over, just let us go", you begged. 

 

"You know it was real simple...you just had to be with me, that's all you had to do...was be mine forever". "But you chose that tramp over me; and now you'll both die", she said beginning to rush you and Mari with the bat. You then just chuckled, thankful that you had made a quick phone call before coming to the girls house. Before she was able to connect with you; a slim figure tackled her down from behind and pinned her arms together. "It...is...over!!", kanan yelled slamming her head into the ground. "Wow...glad I called you kanan", you sighed. 

 

"Alright Mari...let's get you home love", you said taking your one day bride away from the girls house. Days later after the dust had settled, Maris parents loved you even more; and so did she. Riko was deemed insane and sentenced to spend the rest of her days in a mental institution. Kanan was also felt up a lot by Mari for her heroism. Her parents even sent you three on a dream vacation...yep everything was good.

 

Except for the fact that you still get the occasional creepy letter from riko, saying that she still loves and wants to be with you forever.


	4. Kanan x nervous female reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan wants to show you how to swim, but unfortunately your terrified of deep water.

Today you were sitting under a tree during your break from class when your gf kanan came and sat next to you. "Sup (y/n), what you doing", she smiled. "I've been thinking about what our next date should be", you smiled. Kanan then thought for a second. "Hey wait... isn't it my turn to pick the date", kanan asked. As she said this you felt a shudder run through your body. 

You've known your little hug-bug since elementary school, and you've been dating her for about seven months now. You know she loves swimming; the one thing you fear the most. You've never known how to swim, in fact you sink like a rock in water. So you've been trying your best to keep all your dates on land, but you had a pretty good idea of where kanan was going to want to go. You then sat before her, dreading her decision. "Hmmm, why don't we...go swimming at the beach", kanan smiled. 

Upon hearing this, you felt your soul literally get sucked out of your body. "Is something wrong with that?", kanan asked. "Hmm, no, nope... nothing at all", you screeched. At that moment you then heard the bell sound for classes to begin. "How about we meet up at the shop this afternoon; we can do it then". "Alright, I'll be there", you said nervously waving goodbye to your gf. 

 

As you walked to class you were shivering at the ideas of this date. You've always been terrible with water. "Why couldn't you just take her to a carnival or something", you thought to yourself. You know your gf loves the sea; but you really didn't feel like drowning today. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!!!".  
{Kanan's pov}

"Awww, cute little (y/n)...did you see how worried she was", she thought to herself. "I know she doesn't know how to swim; and I know she's been purposely avoiding going in the water with me". "But today might be the day I finally show her how great it is to swim". "I am a great teacher after all; I bet by the end of this date I won't be able to keep her out of the ocean. 

(Yours)

As the day drug on, you were starting to fear for your life; the date was only a couple of hours from now. "Oh man, I wonder if she would get mad if I cancelled", you wondered. However images of kanan sobbing then popped into your head. "You... don't wanna spend time with me", you imagined her sobbing. "Awww, I can't do that to her", you cried. You then took a deep breath and put on a serious face. "I'm just going to have to grit my teeth and do this...I have no choice", you trembled. 

So after school you went and purchased a pink two piece bikini. (Seeing as you were afraid of the water you did not own one yet.) However when you put it on and looked at yourself in the mirror; your fears began to take you again. "Awwww crap, this probably isn't going to end well", you cried once more. 

{Kanan's pov.}

The beauty of aquars was sitting outside of her shop in a purple wet suit waiting for your arrival. "Huh, I hope she didn't go home and hide under the bed", kanan sighed. She then found herself about to pull out her phone and text you. That is until she saw you walk up wearing your school uniform. "Oh hey boo, ready for our dive", kanan giggled. 

(Your pov.)

"As a matter of fact I am", you said with a confidient look. "Umm, but you didn't wear a swimsuit", kanan pointed out. "Didn't I!!". You then quickly ripped your school uniform from your body; revealing your beautiful swimsuit figure. "Wow... someone's feeling brave today", kanan chuckled. However you were freaking out on the inside; feeling like you wanted to just turn tail and run. "Yeah...let's get swimming my sweet", you said with fake confidence. "Alright, follow me", kanan said leading you down the dock. 

 

As you neared the crystal blue deep, you began to shake more and more...until you stopped in your tracks. "Umm kanan...I have a confession to make", you said fearing for your life to much to keep up the lie. "Oh, and what's that hun", kanan giggled. "I...don't...know how to freaking swim", you whispered. "Oh what was that", kanan said getting closer. "I SAID I CAN'T SWIM!!!". Kanan then sighed and chuckled. 

 

"I know...I've known along". "Wha...but how", you asked. "It's pretty obvious, ever since we've known each other you've avoided going into the water". "Either you didn't know how to swim or you were a mermaid", kanan laughed. You then dropped your head, "I'm really sorry...I guess the dates off", you sighed. "Heck no... we're going in right now", kanan said taking you by the hand and running to the end of the dock. "Bu...but I said I couldn't swim", you yelled. "Heh... don't worry, you've got the best teacher in the world", kanan said before both of you were about to splash into the water. 

 

(SPLASH.) The cool touch of the ocean took your breath away as you and kanan touched down into the water. The both of you then resurfaced together with kanan holding onto you by the waist. "So...is this so bad", kanan said as you two floated around together. "Not at all", you said getting lost in her eyes.

 

After a few more romantic moments a devious smile crawled across kanan's face. "Remember to kick your legs and move your arms", kanan said before pushing away from you. You then found yourself kicking and flailing on your own. "Kanan...please...help me!!!", you cried. "No just swim to me...you can do it", kanan said holding her arms open for you. Your fears were taking over you and you felt as if you were going to drown. But once you saw your hug-bug's hopeful eyes; a boost of confidence shot through you. 

 

You then began to doggy paddle over to her... slowly but surely. "Come on, come on...you can do it", kanan cheered. You paddled and paddled until finally...you made into your loves sweet embrace. "You did it (y/n) you did it". "Now you get your reward", kanan smiled before pulling you into a long and passionate kiss. 

 

You then thought to yourself, "maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea". "Alright, now I'm gonna teach you the hard stuff", kanan said putting on a serious face. "Or not!!!", you sighed.


End file.
